swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Infection
Now that you have found Reimos (in Find Reimos), he asks your help with checking out the White Thranta shipping company. Level: 11 Rewards: *2805 XP *4000 Credits Description: :Reimos thinks that the manager for the White Thranta Shipping Company, a front for Jabba's smuggling activities, is conducting unusual medical research. Reimos needs more information on this research. Reimos is a good slicer that has created a surveillance virus to tap into the company's records. Plant the virus by using the Public Access Terminal inside the company. Conversation with Reimos Reimos: So Han says you're good people. PC: How do you know Han...wait, how do you know me!? Reimos: Han told me a bit about you. He said I could trust you to do some sensitive work. PC: What kind of work? Reimos: There's a shipping company just outside of Mos Eisley called White Thranta. I have information that leads me to believe they aren't a simple shipping company. PC: So what do you want me to do? Reimos: Nothing difficult. I just need you to plant a surveillance virus so I can see if the rumors are true, or if it's just a harmless shipping company. PC: That's it? You don't want me to do anything else. Reimos: Well, if it does turn out to be more, I could use your help on the inside. PC: Ok. Seems easy enough. I'll help out. Reimos: Great. Here is the information and the virus code. Just insert it into their personal access terminal. PC: Will do. Reimos: Good Luck Plant the Virus in the Public Access Terminal The Public Access Terminal you are looking for is inside the first room of the White Thranta Shipping Bunker at 3738, -4170. Click on the terminal and a dialogue will pop up. Public Access Terminal: Welcome to the White Thranta Shipping Company, providing safe and secure shipping galaxy-wide. PC: Surveillance Virus Public Access Terminal: Data recieved. Virus Deployed This is a quick update and will quickly move to next update. Surveillance Time At this point, there will be a pop-up message on the screen that reads, "Timer has 10 seconds left!", plus Reimos will come over the comm-link. Reimos: It's deployed? Ok, let me calibrate my terminal. Just a second...Ok, I have the link. It's coming in strong. Give me a bit to do the data search, I'll get back to you in a few seconds. Once the timer stops, Reimos comes over the comm-link again. Surveillance Update from Reimos Reimos: Look's like this place is using a lot of bacta, I need you to find out why. You need to download some data from their medical computer. I can't get you the password, but strangely enough I did find the security terminal password. I'll send you the information on where it is. I need you to get the medical computer password from the security terminal. Use Reimos' Password on the Security Terminal You can find the Security Terminal a little down the hall at 3738, -4118. However, the room it is in also has some aggressive NPCs in it, so you may want to finish them off so you won't be interrupted. Security Terminal: WARNING! White Thranta Security Network - Unauthorized Access Forbidden. All Unauthorized Users Log Off Now. PC: Password Security Terminal: Welcome to White Thranta Shipping's security network. Please enter request: PC: Security Measures Security Terminal: Please enter security section you wish to review: PC: Facility Status Security Terminal: Medical Facility Status: Bacta Status: 66% optimal supply Stim Status: 85% optimal supply Research Subjects: 8 available Closed Medical Computer Password: RT4UX1A Next Scheduled Re-Supply: 72 hours At this point, Reimos will come over the comm-link. Medical Computer Password Found Reimos: That's it! The password for the medical computer is RT4UX1A. Go to the medical computer and find and download the data to me. Now you need to find the Medical Computer. It is deeper in the White Thranta Shipping Bunker at 3694, -4082 under the name of "Medical Data Console". Medical Data Console: White Thranta Medical Computer - Please enter password. PC: Password Medical Data Console: Select area of interest: PC: Project Status Medical Data Console: Medical research progressing rapidly. Current stim batch is 644. Test subjects pending review; Subject 29 Subject 31 Subject 33 Subject 36 Downloading Medical Data The text on the screen will flash, "Timer has 10 seconds left!". Once the timer finishes, Reimos will come over the comm-link. Reimos: The data is conclusive. Durr and the White Thranta company are a front for illegal activities for Jabba the Hutt. We must shut this place down. See if you can talk to Durr. I don't think he will be very responsive, but we should give him the chance to answer for his crimes. If he does not cooperate however, you may have to use force. Reimos will now give you the quest, Hidden Agenda. Notes This quest formerly gave out 25 Jabba faction & Thranta Bracelet as a reward. This is no longer the case, plus no one is certain when it changed. Category:Guides Category:Tatooine quests Category:Legacy Quest